Scarred
by AlllyyCattt
Summary: Four will come, the forest will rise or fall, and Betrayal is unavoidable. Rated T for violence. This my third story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Yay. Here's the openings:**

Thunderclan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: OPEN

Warriors:

Warrior 1: OPEN

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: OPEN

Warrior 4: OPEN

Warrior 5: OPEN

Warrior 6: Duststrike: Black she-cat with gray-brown chest fur and yellow eyes.

Warrior 7: OPEN

Warrior 8: OPEN

Warrior 9: OPEN

Warrior 10: OPEN

Warrior 11: OPEN

Warrior 12: Spottedtree: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warrior 13: OPEN

Warrior 14: OPEN

Warrior 15: OPEN

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: OPEN

Apprentice 2: OPEN

Apprentice 3: OPEN

Apprentice 4: OPEN

Apprentice 5: OPEN

Queens:

Queen 1: OPEN: Kits, Kit 1: OPEN; Kit 2: OPEN

Queen 2: OPEN; Expecting.

Elders:

Elder 1:

Elder 2:

Elder 3:

Shadowclan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: OPEN

Warriors:

Warrior 1: OPEN

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: OPEN

Warrior 4: OPEN

Warrior 5: OPEN

Warrior 6: OPEN

Warrior 7: OPEN

Warrior 8: OPEN

Warrior 9: OPEN

Warrior 10: OPEN

Warrior 11: OPEN

Warrior 12: OPEN

Warrior 13: Specklepelt: Heavily scarred Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. (My OC.)

Warrior 14: Tigerlily: Brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes. Specklepelt's sister.

Warrior 15: Orangefur: White tom with orange stripes and amber eyes. Specklepelt's Brother.

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: OPEN

Apprentice 2: OPEN

Apprentice 3: OPEN

Apprentice 4: OPEN

Queens:

Queen 1: OPEN; Expecting

Queen 2: OPEN; Kit 1: OPEN

Queen 3: OPEN; Kit 1: OPEN; Kit 2: OPEN; Kit 3: OPEN

Elders:

Elder 1: OPEN

Elder 2: OPEN

Windclan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: OPEN

Warriors:

Warrior 1: OPEN

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: OPEN

Warrior 4: OPEN

Warrior 5: OPEN

Warrior 6: Gorsefeather: Gray tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Warrior 7: OPEN

Warrior 8: OPEN

Warrior 9: OPEN

Warrior 10: OPEN

Warrior 11: OPEN

Warrior 12: OPEN

Warrior 13: OPEN

Warrior 14: OPEN

Warrior 15: OPEN

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: OPEN

Apprentice 2: OPEN

Apprentice 3: OPEN

Apprentice 4: OPEN

Apprentice 5: OPEN

Queens:

Queen 1: OPEN: Kits, Kit 1: OPEN; Kit 2: OPEN; Kit 3: OPEN

Queen 2: OPEN; Expecting.

Queen 3: OPEN: Expecting

Elders:

Elder 1:

Elder 2:

Elder 3:

Riverclan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: OPEN

Warriors:

Warrior 1: OPEN

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: OPEN

Warrior 4: OPEN

Warrior 5: OPEN

Warrior 6: Wavestream: Silver she-cat with blue-gray belly fur that ripples like waves and blue eyes.

Warrior 7: OPEN

Warrior 8: OPEN

Warrior 9: OPEN

Warrior 10: OPEN

Warrior 11: OPEN

Warrior 12: OPEN

Warrior 13: OPEN

Warrior 14: OPEN

Warrior 15: OPEN

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: OPEN

Apprentice 2: OPEN

Apprentice 3: OPEN

Queens:

Queen 1: OPEN: Kits, Kit 1: OPEN;

Queen 2: OPEN; Kit 1: OPEN; Kit 2: OPEN; Kit 3: OPEN

Elders:

Elder 1:

Elder 2:

Elder 3: Wolfberry: Scraggly gray tom with blue eyes.

Elder 4:

 **Well, there you have it. Just review what spot you want, and if it's not taken, it's all yours!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the current openings and such. Darkstar was originally Thunderclan leader but is now Shadowclan. READ THE BOTTEM NOTES! VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! JUST DO IT!**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Hawkstar: Dark brown tom with scars on his flank and yellow-amber eyes.

Deputy: Flintedbadger: Light grey tom with a white face and black stripes on his face. Yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: Twistedfoot: Albino tom with blood red eyes and a twisted foot.

Warriors:

Warrior 1: OPEN

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: Firestorm: Ginger tabby tom with on white stripe and green eyes

Warrior 4: Brackenstrike: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warrior 5: Blazecloud: Black tom with a ginger underbelly and amber eyes.

Warrior 6: Duststrike: Black she-cat with gray-brown chest fur and yellow eyes.

Warrior 7: Lillyshine: White she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Warrior 8: Ivydawn: Small silver and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Warrior 9: Redfur: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown tabby stripes.

Warrior 10: OPEN

Warrior 11: OPEN

Warrior 12: Spottedtree: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warrior 13: OPEN

Warrior 14: OPEN

Warrior 15: OPEN

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Pigeonpaw: Light grey she-cat with white ears and tail with green eyes.

Apprentice 2: Treepaw: Brown tabby with black stripes, pale underbelly and teal eyes

Apprentice 3: OPEN

Apprentice 4: OPEN

Apprentice 5: OPEN

Queens:

Queen 1: Lightstrike: White she-cat with yellow stripes and amber eyes: Kits, Tigerkit: Orange tom with black stripes, white tipped tail and amber eyes; Stonekit: Gray tom with Yellow eyes

Queen 2: OPEN; Expecting.

Elders:

Elder 1:

Elder 2:

Elder 3:

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar: Tall muscular black tom with long teeth and claws. Blue eyes

Deputy: Blackfoot: Black tom with tabbied blue/gray stripes. Hazel eyes.

 **Apprentice: Clawpaw**

Medicine cat: Nightfrost: A black and pale-gray-blue she-cat with pale blind ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Yellowpelt**

Warriors:

Warrior 1: Witheredleaf: Scarred dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: OPEN

Warrior 4: OPEN

Warrior 5: OPEN

Warrior 6: Moonfoot: White she-cat with white eyes. Not blind.

 **Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

Warrior 7: OPEN

Warrior 8: OPEN

Warrior 9: Birdsong: Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Warrior 10: Dustcloud: Gray-brown tom with amber eyes

Warrior 11: Goldenhoney: White she-cat with golden blotches and violet eyes.

Warrior 12: Stormclaw: Gray-brown tom with yellow-amber eyes

Warrior 13: Specklepelt: Heavily scarred Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. (My OC.)

 **Apprentice: Thrushpaw**

Warrior 14: Tigerlily: Brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes. Specklepelt's sister.

Warrior 15: Orangefur: White tom with orange stripes and amber eyes. Specklepelt's Brother.

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Yellowpelt: Yellow she-cat with white tabby stripes and amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Apprentice 2: Clawpaw: Brown tabby tom with long curved claws and amber eyes

Apprentice 3: Thrushpaw: Light brown she-cat with spotted white underbelly and black eyes

Apprentice 4: Cloudpaw: Molted white tom with green eyes

Queens:

Queen 1: Lilacstem: Light grey she-cat with purple eyes; Expecting Darkstar's kits.

Queen 2: OPEN; Kit 1: OPEN

Queen 3: OPEN; Kit 1: OPEN; Kit 2: OPEN; Kit 3: OPEN

Elders:

Elder 1: Wolfpelt: Gray messy-pelted tom with many scars going down his back. Yellow eyes

Elder 2: Twigtail: Light brown, skinny scarred she-cat with black eyes

Windclan:

Leader: Leafstar: Gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy: Scarpelt: Dark brown tom with brown ears and scars all over his body. Amber eyes

Medicine cat: Marigoldflower: Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

Warriors:

Warrior 1: OPEN

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: Pheasanttail: Ginger tom with gray chest and brown foot. Green eyes.

Warrior 4: Fallensnow: White she-cat with a gray tail tip and ear tip. Green eyes.

Warrior 5: Ravenfur: Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Warrior 6: Gorsefeather: Gray tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Warrior 7: Steelblaze: Gray tom with a fiery black underbelly. Ice-cold blue eyes.

Warrior 8: OPEN

Warrior 9: OPEN

Warrior 10: Dawnsky: Light gray she-cat with rose colored legs and blue eyes.

Warrior 11: Brackenstorm: Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Warrior 12: OPEN

Warrior 13: Leaffeather: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white markings and green eyes

Warrior 14: Whitetiger - White Tom with black tabby markings and Blue eyes

Warrior 15: OPEN

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Swiftpaw: White tom with a black tail tip and green eyes

Apprentice 2: Twigpaw: Brown she-cat with a gray chest and green eyes

Apprentice 3: Brightpaw: White she-cat with a ginger spot around her left eye and green eyes.

Apprentice 4: Meadowpaw: Light gray tom with white and yellow splotches. Blue eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Apprentice 5: Duskpaw: Gray tom with white paws and chest. Amber eyes

Queens:

Queen 1: Goldenstripe: Molted golden she-cat with amber eyes. Smallkit: Blue-gray tom with amber eyes; Briarkit: Dark brown she-cat with a white chest and muzzle, Blue eyes; Skykit: light gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Queen 2: Bluefeather: Plain gray she-cat with long hair, looking like feathers and yellow eyes. Expecting Steelblaze's kits.

Queen 3: OPEN: Expecting

Elders:

Elder 1:

Elder 2:

Elder 3:

Riverclan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: Seaflight: Beautiful pale she-cat with long groomed fur. Amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Tealstrike: Blue-grey tom with white spots and teal eyes.

Warriors:

Warrior 1: OPEN

Warrior 2: OPEN

Warrior 3: OPEN

Warrior 4: OPEN

Warrior 5: Icefoot: Pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Warrior 6: Wavestream: Silver she-cat with blue-gray belly fur that ripples like waves and blue eyes.

Warrior 7: Clawfrost: Light brown tabby tom with jet black paws and amber eyes

Warrior 8: OPEN

Warrior 9: Nightclaw: Jet black she-cat with blue eyes

Warrior 10: Thunderfoot: Blue-gray tom with green eyes

Warrior 11: Dawnripple: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Icefoot's and Moonstripe's daughter.

Warrior 12: Stormheart: Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Dawnripple's sister.

Warrior 13: OPEN

Warrior 14: OPEN

Warrior 15: OPEN

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Mousepaw: Light brown she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes

Apprentice 2: Rushpaw: Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice 3: Blackpaw: Jet black tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Queen 1: Mistysnow: Long-haired dark gray tabby she-cat with black tipped ears & blue eyes. Mother of Clawfrost's kit: Bloomkit: Long haired light gray she-kit with amber eyes

Moonstripe: Pale tabby cream and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Icefoot's kits; Ashkit: Pale grey tabby tom with golden eyes, Fogkit: dappled pale grey tom with ice blue eyes, and Willowkit, Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

Elder 1:

Elder 2: Frogsplash: Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Elder 3: Wolfberry: Scraggly gray tom with blue eyes.

Elder 4:

 **That's the current standing! Now, I need you guys to do something for me… I would really like it if I didn't just get random cats but actual OC's! Like, My Best friends OC is a She-cat name Scarletclaw. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the current openings and such. Darkstar was originally Thunderclan leader but is now Shadowclan. READ THE BOTTEM NOTES! VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! JUST DO IT!**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Hawkstar: Dark brown tom with scars on his flank and yellow-amber eyes.

Deputy: Flintedbadger: Light grey tom with a white face and black stripes on his face. Yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: Twistedfoot: Albino tom with blood red eyes and a twisted foot.

Warriors:

Warrior 1: Ashheart: lithe raven furred tom with warm amber eyes, Honeyshine's mate

Warrior 2: Honeyshine: Honey golden furred she cat with beautiful sapphire eyes, Ash Hearts mate

Warrior 3: Firestorm: Ginger tabby tom with on white stripe and green eyes

Warrior 4: Brackenstrike: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warrior 5: Blazecloud: Black tom with a ginger underbelly and amber eyes.

Warrior 6: Duststrike: Black she-cat with gray-brown chest fur and yellow eyes.

Warrior 7: Lillyshine: White she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Warrior 8: Ivydawn: Small silver and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Warrior 9: Redfur: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown tabby stripes.

Warrior 10: Sparkclaw: lithe Snow White furred tom with sky blue eyes

Warrior 11: Cloudfire: Young Snow White furred she cat with sky blue eyes, younger sister of Sparkclaw

Warrior 12: Spottedtree: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warrior 13: Shadowstep- A pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Warrior 14: Whitewhisker- A black she-cat with white marks surrounding her muzzle and green eyes

Warrior 15: Fallenstone- A black, red, russet and pale ginger calico tom with pale yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Pigeonpaw: Light grey she-cat with white ears and tail with green eyes.

Apprentice 2: Treepaw: Brown tabby with black stripes, pale underbelly and teal eyes

Apprentice 3: Songpaw- A white she-cat silver markings and green eyes

Apprentice 4: Lightningpaw- A pale ginger and golden tom with white chest, scars among his muzzle with blazing amber eyes

Apprentice 5: Clearpaw: Light gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Queen 1: Lightstrike: White she-cat with yellow stripes and amber eyes: Kits, Tigerkit: Orange tom with black stripes, white tipped tail and amber eyes; Stonekit: Gray tom with Yellow eyes

Queen 2: Feathersky- A pale silver and white she-cat with silver blue eyes; Expecting.

Elders:

Elder 1: Streamface: Blue-gray tom with a gray muzzle and green eyes

Elder 2: Furzefur: Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Elder 3: Fallowtail: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar: Tall muscular black tom with long teeth and claws. Blue eyes

Deputy: Blackfoot: Black tom with tabbied blue/gray stripes. Hazel eyes.

 **Apprentice: Clawpaw**

Medicine cat: Nightfrost: A black and pale-gray-blue she-cat with pale blind ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Yellowpelt**

Warriors:

Warrior 1: Witheredleaf: Scarred dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Warrior 2: Sunpelt: Ginger tom with green eyes

Warrior 3: Rainclaw: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Warrior 4: Runningfoot: Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warrior 5: Silverlight: Silver tom with amber eyes

Warrior 6: Moonfoot: White she-cat with white eyes. Not blind.

 **Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

Warrior 7: Hawkseeker: A silver and white tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Warrior 8: Icestorm- A pure white she-cat with bright ice blue eyes

Warrior 9: Birdsong: Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Warrior 10: Dustcloud: Gray-brown tom with amber eyes

Warrior 11: Goldenhoney: White she-cat with golden blotches and violet eyes.

Warrior 12: Stormclaw: Gray-brown tom with yellow-amber eyes

Warrior 13: Specklepelt: Heavily scarred Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. (My OC.)

 **Apprentice: Thrushpaw**

Warrior 14: Tigerlily: Brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes. Specklepelt's sister.

Warrior 15: Orangefur: White tom with orange stripes and amber eyes. Specklepelt's Brother.

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Yellowpelt: Yellow she-cat with white tabby stripes and amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Apprentice 2: Clawpaw: Brown tabby tom with long curved claws and amber eyes

Apprentice 3: Thrushpaw: Light brown she-cat with spotted white underbelly and black eyes

Apprentice 4: Cloudpaw: Molted white tom with green eyes

Queens:

Queen 1: Lilacstem: Light grey she-cat with purple eyes; Expecting Darkstar's kits.

Queen 2: Flowerpelt- A creamy brown she-cat with beautiful green eyes; Kit 1: Palekit: Tabby Cream she-kit with a silver tail tip and paws. Pale yellow eyes.

Queen 3: Brindleflower: Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Kit 1: Whitekit: White tom with blue eyes; Kit 2: Nightkit: Dark gray she-cat with a black chest, muzzle, and paws. Amber eyes; Kit 3: Strikekit: Gray tabby tom with blue-amber eyes

Elders:

Elder 1: Wolfpelt: Gray messy-pelted tom with many scars going down his back. Yellow eyes

Elder 2: Twigtail: Light brown, skinny scarred she-cat with black eyes

Windclan:

Leader: Leafstar: Gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy: Scarpelt: Dark brown tom with brown ears and scars all over his body. Amber eyes

Medicine cat: Marigoldflower: Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

Warriors:

Warrior 1: Littleblaze: A white tom with black paws, ear tips and tail tip with blazing amber-green eyes

Warrior 2: Starlingwing - black furred tom with gentle blue eyes and a scarred nose

Warrior 3: Pheasanttail: Ginger tom with gray chest and brown foot. Green eyes.

Warrior 4: Fallensnow: White she-cat with a gray tail tip and ear tip. Green eyes.

Warrior 5: Ravenfur: Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Warrior 6: Gorsefeather: Gray tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Warrior 7: Steelblaze: Gray tom with a fiery black underbelly. Ice-cold blue eyes.

Warrior 8: Jaysong: A pale gray and silver tabby tom with pale sky blue eyes

Warrior 9: Hollytuft: A pure black she-cat with startling green eyes

Warrior 10: Dawnsky: Light gray she-cat with rose colored legs and blue eyes.

Warrior 11: Brackenstorm: Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Warrior 12: Runningbreeze: A black and white she-cat with startling blue eyes

Warrior 13: Leaffeather: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white markings and green eyes

Warrior 14: Whitetiger - White Tom with black tabby markings and Blue eyes

Warrior 15: Silverstorm: A silver tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Swiftpaw: White tom with a black tail tip and green eyes

Apprentice 2: Twigpaw: Brown she-cat with a gray chest and green eyes

Apprentice 3: Brightpaw: White she-cat with a ginger spot around her left eye and green eyes.

Apprentice 4: Meadowpaw: Light gray tom with white and yellow splotches. Blue eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Apprentice 5: Duskpaw: Gray tom with white paws and chest. Amber eyes

Queens:

Queen 1: Goldenstripe: Molted golden she-cat with amber eyes. Smallkit: Blue-gray tom with amber eyes; Briarkit: Dark brown she-cat with a white chest and muzzle, Blue eyes; Skykit: light gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Queen 2: Bluefeather: Plain gray she-cat with long hair, looking like feathers and yellow eyes. Expecting Steelblaze's kits.

Queen 3: Jayfrost - grey tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes; expecting Starlingwing's kits

Elders:

Elder 1: Berrytail: Ginger she-cat with a lighter ginger tail and green eyes.

Elder 2: Grasspelt: Dark brown tom with grass looking fur and light green eyes

Elder 3: Acornfur: Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Riverclan:

Leader: Pondstar: Dark gray tom with black feet and dark blue eyes

Deputy: Seaflight: Beautiful pale she-cat with long groomed fur. Amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Tealstrike: Blue-grey tom with white spots and teal eyes.

Warriors:

Warrior 1: Redflower: Ginger, almost red, she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail tip. Green eyes.

Warrior 2: Willowsong: A soft white and pale gray-silver she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

Warrior 3: Splashfoot: Light gray tom with white paws and green eyes

Warrior 4: Graypetal: A soft gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warrior 5: Icefoot: Pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Warrior 6: Wavestream: Silver she-cat with blue-gray belly fur that ripples like waves and blue eyes.

Warrior 7: Clawfrost: Light brown tabby tom with jet black paws and amber eyes

Warrior 8: A dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a pale gray chest

Warrior 9: Nightclaw: Jet black she-cat with blue eyes

Warrior 10: Thunderfoot: Blue-gray tom with green eyes

Warrior 11: Dawnripple: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Icefoot's and Moonstripe's daughter.

Warrior 12: Stormheart: Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Dawnripple's sister.

Warrior 13: Riverflight: A pale brown tom with white paws and a pale blue eye (Other eye is misted and scarred; Blind.)

Warrior 14: Flightwind: A white and brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warrior 15: Leopardstep: A pale blonde she-cat with brown mottled spots and pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Apprentice 1: Mousepaw: Light brown she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes

Apprentice 2: Rushpaw: Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice 3: Blackpaw: Jet black tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Queen 1: Mistysnow: Long-haired dark gray tabby she-cat with black tipped ears & blue eyes. Mother of Clawfrost's kit: Bloomkit: Long haired light gray she-kit with amber eyes

Moonstripe: Pale tabby cream and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Icefoot's kits; Ashkit: Pale grey tabby tom with golden eyes, Fogkit: dappled pale grey tom with ice blue eyes, and Willowkit, Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

Elder 1: Fuzzyear: Gray tom with a white fuzz tuft on his ears and amber eyes

Elder 2: Frogsplash: Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Elder 3: Wolfberry: Scraggly gray tom with blue eyes.

Elder 4: Brownfoot: Light gray she-cat with one brown foot and amber eyes

 **Yay! Finally! Here it is! We can finally start the story! Now, I need YOU, yes YOU, to vote on which cats are going to be the chosen ones. (Minus Shadowclan.) Choices are,**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Blazecloud or**

 **Songpaw**

 **Windclan:**

 **Fallensnow, or**

 **Whitetiger**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Seaflight or**

 **Mousepaw**

 **Just review your choice!**


End file.
